


Impact

by Layla Z (1D_Fan)



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: GhettoxFabxForever, Jacksgap - Freeform, MarcusbutlerTv, Multi, OurSecondLife, Pointlessblog, SDK, Troye, Zoella28039, bertiebertg, superkian13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_Fan/pseuds/Layla%20Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things at Clarke Alternative High School are getting to intense, when it all comes to a head one Friday in September will everyone come out unscathed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About two of the youtubers in the character section don't actually have an active part in the story. But please read on.

' _Curtain opens,_

Marcus leaned back in his office chair, crossing his arms behind his neck, he waited for his laptop to boot up as night swallowed day, using a basketball lamp as his only light. The floor started rumbling, a dead indicator Jim was washing clothes and that he should get on with it if he was going to film this video before Jim called lights out. That was one of the few drawbacks of living with Jim, lights out before midnight that and Tanya's frequent visits, Niomi couldn't sleep over and the whole thing about cleanliness...ugh.

He quickly typed in the password 'Niomi' no shock there. He had several emails from Alfie, probably about Zoe. He made fast work of signing into youtube and setting up the webcam. Then he was ready to throw all his problems into a video, locking them there for a week or two until he felt like making another.

"Hey everybody, it's me...Marcus. I don't actually know why I said my name there...sorry...or not," he dug in the first desk drawer for the box cutter, not bothering to pause the video. "This is my pain reliever, Sally." He held up the side of he box cutter covered in white out where he'd scratched the name in," Today I let Finn Harries punch Troye," he pushed up the blade pressing it into his forearm right over another faded scar then dragged it across his wrist, painstakingly slow,"I saw my mom on the corner outside the drug store," he made another line deeper than the last, it spilled a trail of blood on his desk.

Marcus heard footsteps patting the staircase. Jim. "Crap." He didn't edit or make it pretty, just clicked the upload button and slapped the laptop shut hidding his arm under one of Tyler's University jackets just as Jim peered in.

"You alright?" Jim asked surveying the room quickly, Marcus struggled a nod hopping the blood didn't soak through the jacket. "Y'know you can talk to me about anything."

"You tell me that three times a day."

"I just feel like you think you're not wanted." He did. "You are...you live here too."

"I know, thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem, lights out." He started walking back to his room down the hall.

Marcus let out a sigh, shoving the jacket off.

"By the way, first aid kits in the kitchen."  _Dammit he knows,_ Marcus thought rolling his eyes. 

-+

 Marcus lay awake that night his arm burning too much to allow him to even close his eyes though that wasn't much of a problem, he never got much sleep anyways. In the shower he had to hold his arm side ways to keep the water from stinging the fresh cuts, then he dressed in jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a red beanie to cover up the mess of his hair. He made sure to wear an extra thick jacket.

"Did you eat anything?" Jim asked appearing at the kitchen table wearing his glasses on the tip of his nose, coffee in one hand, paper in the other.

"I'll pick up something on my way."

Jim shoved a ten in Marcus's hand not taking no for an answer,"Real food please." He nodded though he fully intended on giving at least five of those dollars to Finn Harries so Troye could at least attempt to eat his lunch.

The walk to Clarke High School wasn't usually long, but Marcus always took the route past Alfie's flat if it wasn't for him ninety percent of the time Alfie would probably just miss school altogether. Marcus pounded on the door a few times before Alfie answered in only his boxer shorts.

"Why don't you knock a few more times I'm not sure the neighbors heard you." Alfie said grabbing jeans and a striped shirt from behind the door.

"Really?" Marcus started to knock again but Alfie grabbed his hand. 

"Very funny." He stepped into black-ish vans and pulled the door shut behind him,"I think this whole drawer by the door thing is working.

"Ya don't say."

"Always with the sarcasm. Anyways, you didn't answer my emails last night."

Marcus shrugged as they rounded another corner into the posh side of town where Zoe lived, she wasn't the highest priority on Marcus' list of people to care about but if she was important to Alfie he might as well get used to her. See the only problem with Zoe was,

"Good morning, gentlemen!" She was too damn bubbly,"I see you're chiper as always Marcus." She planted a kiss on Alfie's cheek as Joe came running out.

 "Sprayed enough perfume didn't you Zo." Joe spat in the road walking ahead of the three of them.

Zoe rolled her eyes calling back to her dad she was gone for the day. She linked arms with Alfie tugging Marcus along,"Add a little pep in your step Butler." 

But sometimes she made Marcus jealous, what was it going to take to make him feel like that. No worries other than what lip gloss to wear, but then again...there was a lot to hide behind a smile.

Alfie and Zoe made small talk as the walk continued, Marcus stayed quiet a while lost in his thoughts. Joe walked on as Zoe, Alfie and Marcus made another stop at Niomi's. She was already waiting on the stoop pulling one of Marcus's old jackets tight around her shoulders. At the sight of Marcus approaching she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hi." She whispered so close her lips brushed his ear.

"Hey." Marcus squeezed her lightly back.

 They were fully aware of Zoe smiling like an idiot as Alfie pulled her away. Maybe Niomi was his reason to smile.

-+

Before long they were walking up the stairs to Clarke Alternative High School, with the pregnant cheerleaders and hallways crowded with trash.

"Third day as the new kids and I'm still not used to this place." Alfie said holding Zoe close to him.

"We need a picture of this." Zoe pulled out her phone snapping a quick picture of the four of them,"Smile."

Marcus pulled off his hat, pushing his jacket down then hopped to god no one would see the new scars forming on his arms, they'd ask questions and he probably wouldn't have an answer to any of them.

Marcus couldn't suppress his laugh, they were a cute bunch.

"It's dark as all hell but, that's gonna be my new screensaver." Zoe squealed tapping her phone screen.

"I look fat." Niomi said as they split up, Alfie and Zoe going one way Niomi following Marcus the other.

"Everyone looks fat next to Zoe."

She nodded in agreement, lacing her hand through his. 

As they walked he heard several girls going 'Aw' probably wishing they had something half as cute, it made Marcus uncomfortable to actually be the object of someone's jealousy. What was so special about holding hands with a pretty girl anyway...oh yeah he was with Niomi.

For some reason her accent attracted guys like a magnet, Marcus was surprised that by day three Niomi had turned down all nine of the guys that approached her. How did a guy like him get so lucky?

"How's it going with Jim?" Niomi asked jolting Marcus from his thoughts.

He shrugged leading her into the cafeteria, he initially intended on buying a cinnamon bun but the thought of eating made him feel queasy even though his stomach growled.

"That's it...a shrugg."

"It's fine except for the bedtime thing but I guess I kinda like it in a weird way," his eyes widened slightly, realizing he'd actually said that aloud.

Niomi moved closer searching for something deep in Marcus' eyes.

He closed them hidding all his scars. Sometimes he hated how easy it was for her to read him, she'd just have one long look and his secrets were suddenly hers too.

"It makes you feel like he actually cares enough to set a bedtime, let alone follow it." She said it with such certainty Marcus thought he might've actually told her. "It's normal for people to care about a person whether you're used to it or not...you've gotta let someone break down your walls."

"I don't have any walls." 

Niomi sighed gathering her books as the bell rung signaling them to get a move on,"You have walls and it's a shame, you've had 'em so long you don't even know they're up." She walked off moving like she was angry looking sympathetic. 

Marcus couldn't stand people who looked at him like that, it was a look that said 'I feel sorry for you' he didn't want anyone's sympathy it was all just a phisod, they never really cared.

-+

First period started with the usual line from Finn Harries, some sly comment about his mom issues, his cutting and all around the mistake that was Marcus Butler. He and Finn were never what you would call friends and most times they joked around with insults like the ones Finn used in class but ever since they'd moved to L.A. for the term his remarks were delivered with an unnerving venom. It wasn't only Marcus either, it was everyone for some reason America was just bringing out the worst in Finn.

Second period wasn't any better, he got stuck next to Zoe and Alfie, they were constantly fighting over every single detail whether it be how Zoe looped her E's or the way Alfie fixed his hair...ugh.

Then came third period...

"Did you get yesterday's notes." He sat next to Connor Franta one word for him was, hyper.

"Nope." Marcus said scribbling more math nonsense in his notebook. He promised himself he'd study them later and make sense of it all but to be honest he probably wouldn't.

"How about today's?"

Some people just couldn't use their brains,"It's still on the board."

"I just ordered new contancts."

Marcus sighed slipping him the paper, he started copying on a fresh sheet.

Connor's hand worked furiously moving at a speed that made Marcus's eyes tired. He focused instead on the quadratic equations he was supposed to be practicing on...that he needed his notes for.

"Thanks." Connor whispered passing back the sheet he didn't have to ask for Marcus to handover the other notesheet.

He felt connected in a strange way. While he and Connor had never before shared a word he felt like maybe they had a friendship in the works somewhere down the road...there was sure more to happen between them than a simple sharing of notes. It gave Marcus chills how certain he was of there coming paths. 

Eventually the clock inched it's way to 12:15 and Marcus was more than happy to get to lunch. He shoved his binder in his pack stuffing the notes in one pocket or another. He shared a brief look with Connor before heading to the cafeteria. 

Alfie sat at the table nearest the door playing angry birds while Zoe and Louise barred their teeth at eachother, probably looking for lipstick smudges, Niomi would probably show up eventually.

"Finished shoving your finger in your throat?" Finn Harries asked, he sat on his knees beside Jack at the table directly infront of Marcus.

Some idiot had the bright idea to shove all the exchange students into the same lunch period cramming them into three tables like they were supposed to be one big happy family.

"Put a sock in it." Marcus mumbled taking his seat beside Alfie. Usually this meant the end of their banter but today Finn decided to keep going moving over to Marcus's table, Jack followed like a dog on a leash.

Alfie slid over a bag of sour patch kids, leaving Marcus to deal with Finn.

"Wow you're actually gonna eat today." Jack gave him a look, Finn shrugged it off.

Marcus wouldn't rise to the bait. He tore open the sour patch kids popping three into his mouth.

Finn rolled his eyes hunting down a new victim, he found one in Bertie Gilbert, the shy quiet one that usually sat next to Troye and Emma. "Hey Bertie."

He shook a litle but kept on his way to the middle table.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Finn shuffled over to him, smacking the back of his head,"Don't just walk away from me."

Bertie dropped his head his thumbs moving inceastantly over his lunch tray,"...sorry."

Marcus pushed to his feet putting space between the two of them,"Don't put you god damn hands on him."

"What're you gonna do if I don't?" Finn asked cocking an eyebrow.

Marcus raised a fist ready to hurl it at Finn when he felt a soft hand grip his.

Niomi.

She looked scared as if he'd actually raised the fist to her,"Stop."

He lowered his hand letting their fingers meld into one. 

Bertie scurried off to god knows where and Finn let himself be pulled back to a table by Jack who looked like he was about to start ripping out his hair. Then it was only the two of them standing in the isle surrounded by prying eyes.

Niomi hugged his arm like she was afraid it'd fly off again,"It's not worth it, Finn just does these things to get under everyone's skin."

Marcus nodded uncomfortable with all the attention.

He'd almost forgotten about Niomi's tumultious past with her father, all the things he did to her and her mother. She hated violence- detested it. No wonder she was so scared. 

Marcus looked around again at all the people staring, waiting for his next move. They were probably thinking the new british kid was some type of damaged freak...and they'd be right.

 -+

After lunch Marcus felt wrong being around Niomi, like even though she held his hand and kissed his neck she was thinking he was some violent guy that only wanted to cause pain whether it'd be in himself or somebody else. This was partly true yet Marcus couldn't seem to drill that into his skull. As the day came to a close he walked straight past his locker, Alfie's then Zoe taking the long way around just so he wouldn't have to see Niomi with one of those knowing looks or a scowl which ever made him feel worse about himself. He was almost to the door when Zoe caught up with him, she ran as fast as skinny legs would carry her yelling his name all the while.

"Marcus!" It carried through the hallway and he knew there was no avoiding this one.

He turned on his heels reluctantly looking down at Zoe.

"Hey stranger," she said placing a hand on his chest to steady her heartbeat,"weren't you gonna wait for us."

He wanted to lie and glue on a smile but he'd made it clear the answer to that question was no, he shook his head moving Zoe's hand away. 

"Is it about the scene in lunch today?"

He started to shake his head then nodded.

"Nobody's mad at you for making a scene, we were actually proud of you for standing up to Finn."

"I wish Niomi would say that."

As the hallways began to fill up Zoe sighed scratching her head like this was somehow more difficult than whether or not to drop a bomb. "Just talk to her about it." She started walking back toward Alfie's locker calling over her shoulder,"today."

He doubted that.

The walk back to Jim's was short since Marcus took the way past the supermarket. He expected Jim to be out so he didn't bother keeping his jacket on. He trudged up to the guest room dragging his bag along like a fourty pound weight then plopped into his office chair repeating the previous nights process of booting up his laptop and logging into youtube.

"I usually don't make videos back to back, but today I really messed up," he thought of what Niomi was probably thinking and anyone else who saw what he did. He tried thinking of what Zoe said but the negative thoughts were too great and he found himself pushing up the blade of his box cutter,"I made Niomi remember how her father used to hit her," he pushed the sharp edge deep into his skin letting his tears trail down his cheeks mixing with the blood pouring onto the desk.


	2. Troye

Troye stared into the ceiling, willing it to turn into a sea and swallow him up, it'd be a lot easier exisisting in a ceiling instead of in the real world where all he had to look forward to was being treated like crap and everyone calling him weirdo. Even if they were right, that didn't make the pill any easier to swallow. He felt Tyler move under him,  _must be one of those days._ He pushed himself out of the bed using the night stand to support himself, his arm fell asleep and there was definitly a hickey on his neck as he still felt Tyler's saliva drying. He couldn't find any appeal in biting a person neck until it bruised, he already got enough bruises from Finn Harries...but whatever as long as it kept Tyler happy.

He gathered a few things from his overnight bag then tip toed out of the room into the shower with the broken head that sprayed water all over the floor. He thought to tell Tyler to get that fixed but to be honest he didn't expect Tyler to have the money, he was always broke for some reason. The water was cold at first, making Troye shiver. He wanted to let his mind go blank and just feel but he could only pay attention to Tyler at the toilet with his boxers around his ankles.

"Can I flush?" Tyler asked his hand on the toilet handle.

Troye scrubbed the shampoo out of his hair oblivious to Tyler's remark.

Tyler slapped his forehead momentarily forgetting, Troye's deaf. He pulled the shower curtain aside slightly speaking slowly so Troye could read his lips,"Can I flush?"

Troye nodded cutting off the shower he grabbed his towel off the rack above Tyler's head, he knew full well Tyler was looking at him pratically molesting him with his eyes but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting Tyler to see him.

"Wanna go out to eat?" Tyler signed, he knew Troye perferred to communicate this way, there wasn't as much work involved.

He nooded pointing to the door for Tyler to leave.

"You and your damn body issues," he paused searching for the hand gestures after a while he gave up and just said it," Meet me downstairs."

Again Troye nodded. It wasn't like  he couldn't speak or his voice sounded like thick jell-o he was just uncomfortable with the uncertanty of how he sounded. Was his voice too high, loud, slow and he'd rather not turn on his cochlear implant that made things sound like someone was shaking a bag of rocks in his ear.

Tyler was waiting right were he said in one of his baseball caps and a navy button down, he must not have felt like fixing his hair. They hooked their arms around eachother setting out for Rivoli's, best subs in L.A. , or maybe it was the fact that it was across the street.

"Can I help you?" a small woman asked when they got to the counter, she addressed Troye but instead Tyler answered.

"BLT with cheese," he started signing 'What do you want?'

Troye shrugged turning on his implant so he could speak,"Doesn't matter."

"Make that two BLT's."

"10.62" Tyler handed over a couple bills pocketing his change,"Why'd you turn it on."

"You shouldn't have to answer everything for me 'cause I'm lazy."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Troye took the subs back to a table by the window, he could see Tyler's apartment from.

"This is nice." Tyler said between bites.

"I guess, it is weird eating ten minutes after I wake up."

"You need to spend more nights over then."

Troye choked on a bite, "No way. My mom would kill me if she found out I was with you instead of Bertie and there's only so long he'll cover for me."

"It's just a suggestion don't get all uptight."

He giggled chugging a bottle of water. He liked hanging out with Tyler, it didn't matter he was deaf it was almost like he was just a normal person, there were still those moments, when Tyler forgot to talk slower or sign a word, but he'd take what he could get. He really just loved being with Tyler.

                         

-+

After breakfast or lunch, whatever you callled subs at eight a.m. Tyler had a shower and assumed his position on the couch with his laptop open and a bottle of bud light. Troye sat opposite him watching a Charlie Chaplin film,  City Lights. One of the last films of the silent era, in which Chaplin plays a poor man trying to win over a blind woman, Troye made up his own dialouge, dropping in one of his lines every now and again. He didn't watch silent films because he was deaf or because there wasn't any lips to read, he just loved good movies and Chaplin was the best you could get. 

Tyler kicked Troye a few times to get his attention as he'd once again turned off his implant," _Another silent film?"_ Tyler signed.

_"What else would I be doing?"_

Tyler shrugged,"Sit with me." He closed his laptop opening his arms for Troye to crawl in.

Giggling Troye positioned himself in Tyler's lap setting his laptop on his knees. Tyler curled his arms around Troye's waist resting his chin on Troye's shoulder. 

Troye knew Tyler was probably more interested in trying to feel him up than in the movie but that was fine he liked the attention, at least that meant Tyler was seeing him. He felt Tyler's hand pulling on the waistband of his boxers trying to snake it's way underneath. 

"Now that has nothing to do with movie," Troye said with a coy smile.

Tyler held his hands out signing,' _Forget the movie.'_

"I actually like this one." He felt Tyler groan his chin sinking deeper into Troye's shoulder.

Tyler remained silent until the movie ended and his neck felt sore.

Troye wanted to spend the rest of the day like that watching Tyler trace patterns over his arm, usually he'd mumble the words but Troye couldn't feel his chest moving or the hum of Tyler's throat against his neck. He turned on his implant to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Sure enough Tyler was quiet again.

"...how'd you lose your hearing?" Tyler asked in a timid voice that meant he was just as scared to ask as Troye was to answer.

He opened his mouth but no sound came out, only a whimper that reminded him of the sound a dog made when it was defeated in a way, Troye felt like he was too. For some reason he thought Tyler wouldn't ask but now that he had there was no turning back, Troye just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You don't have to tell me." Tyler whispered leaving a trail of kisses from Troye's ear to his shoulder. 

"I want to tell you...but everytime I think about it all those memories come back and I hate the mood they put me in."

"...are you gonna go to school tommorow?"

"Depends."

"On what."

"Bertie, like I said he won't keep covering for me."

"You guys are best friends he'll understand."

"Yeah...I guess."

Troye pushed his laptop on the floor hugging Tyler closer he buried his head in Tyler's chest breathing in the peach scent of him. Tyler held onto Troye like he was afraid he'd slip away. And in that way they stayed wordlessly communicating,"I love you, no matter what."

 

 


	3. Finn

Finn tossed paperballs at the back of Bertie Gilbert's head knowing full well he wouldn't dare say a word. It felt pretty great being head honcho at Clarke High, it was one of the things he'd like to call an acomplishment not to mention he was one of the transfer students from Brighton. He was a twin after all and a cute one at that setting girls' hearts a flutter with a single glance he almost felt bad for them, it should come as no surprise he practically ran the nerds at Clarke.

"Late again Mr.Butler." said Mrs.Munch looking away from the board breifly,"Sign the late log, see me after class." She said it in a mundane tone like she'd rather be anywhere but standing in a room filled with wet behind the ears teenagers.

"You can't blame him Ms.M he was probably slicing his arm a with a letter opener." Finn said stopping his assault on Bertie.

"Bite me Harries." Marcus said offhandedly.

Finn growled.

Mrs.M added her own input,"This is english not the zoo."

Jack slapped Finn on the back of his head giving him one of his trademarked icy glares,"Dude."

"What?"

"Do you have to do that to everybody?"

"Yes, sorry if he's you're boyfriend."

"Shut-up." Jack returned his eyes to his notebook, with the drawing of him and Marcus lip locked.

Finn rolled his eyes tearing off smaller bits of paper. Truth be told he was bored, in england he was one of the smart people in his class now with this stupid exchange program he was sacked with a bunch of dummies including Jack. He could practically sleep his way through class and do his homework from just plain memory. If he'd known this was what he'd signed up for he would've scratched his name off a long time ago, not only was he in dumb classes but it was costing his parents a fortune and he was supposed to act all buddy buddy around people he'd never talked to in Brighton like Bertie and that deaf kid whose name constantly escaped him.

"Finny." Jack tapped him on the shoulder asking about notes, his drawing slipping off the desk. He hardly noticed until Bertie was asking,

"Is this yours?"

Finn didn't try to hide his giggle as Jack's cheeks flared pink, "Just throw it away." Jack snapped.

"Alright." Bertie turned back to the board tossing the paperball in the plastic bin beside Mrs.M's desk.

Finn had to snap a picture of the face Jack made making sure to get the close up.

                                    

"Finn!" Jack slapped his phone away covering his face that'd already started turning another shade of pink.

"Boys." Mrs.M said out of habit rather than out of need for their silence to continue class.

"Rude." Jack mumbled.

Finn posted the picture to instagram where all the girls would flock to it and Jack would start off yelling at him again in that stupid whiny voice. There was just some strange satisfaction Finn got from making his little brother angry, this thought gave him another idea of how to annoy Jack  he posted a comment on the picture saying, 'Baby bro got his first crush' that'd be sure to make Jack go nuts.

The bell sounded with one of those loud bings that left your ears ringing. America freaking sucked. Of course on his way out he might've accidentally shoved Bertie. Jack gave him another one of those looks but he could tell it was one of those habit things. Like when he stared at Marcus as he passed by. Finn started to snap another picture, when he felt a feathery hand on his shoulder.

It was just some niner girl with mousy brown hair and eyeliner on too thick,"I'm Emma...Blackery."

He sighed. There were always those few brave ones who thought that if they actually worked up the courage they could have there own twin to show all their friends,"Mmhm."

"I'd really like it if you...maybe stopped throwing stuff at the back of my friends head."

He didn't try hidding his surprise raising an amused eyebrow,"Who's your friend?"

"Bertie, you know the one with blonde hair and the lisp you always make fun of."

"Oh right."

"Just please, leave him alone."

"And if I don't?"

"I don't know," she started for the doors wearing the same baffled and seductive face as Finn,"but I do know karma's a bitch."

Finn might've actually met his match he thought starting out after Jack , and he was going to enjoy the chase.

-+

The only way to get to Emma he reasoned was to have some fun with Bertie, she'd march up to him again with one of those smiles crinkling the edges of her eyes then she'd deliver a line so venomous Finn thought he might've been burned. First he started with tripping Bertie in gym, which he found quite easy all he had to do was stick out his foot, he even enjoyed it a bit. Jack gave up on the dirty looks since it was clear he wouldn't be stopping. Then he made sure to pull down Bertie's gym shorts infront of all the girls, he hadn't expected Bertie to blow chunks in the bleachers but whatever, as long as Emma saw. Finn was sure next period Emma would come running.

Instead she stared at the chalkboard all class, taking notes and asking questions like she was actually paying attention.Finn took this as a challenge, he had to take things up another notch. 

At lunch he started to flip Bertie's lunch tray then Marcus showed up to save the day, but he was sure Emma was watching everything and now it was only a matter of time.

"We're supposed to be keeping a low profile," Jack grumbled grabbing Finn's shoulders.

Once all the drama had died down Finn and Jack resumed their usual lunch routine, eat, talk, separate. Only this time the talking stage was prolonged, by Jack.

"No you're supposed to be keeping a low profile, I never agreed to anything."

"Mum said don't 'cause any trouble and you're already on your way to getting sent back to Brighton."

"You always do what your mum says, Jack."

He folded like a deck of cards his eyes fixated on the apple he was trying to eat,"What happened to the Finn that joined math club just so we wouldn't be separated or the guy that painted his face blue for bullying awareness week."

Finn pushed to his feet gathering his books,"One day you'll realize Jack, good guys finish last." he exited with a new determination to make Emma notice him.


	4. Jim

Jim blew breath in his hands, rubbing them together to get some type of heat. He pulled his sweater tighter around his arms walking faster through the september day quickly turning cold. He agreed to meet Tanya at starbucks to talk about 'moving in' again. Last time he just shook his head, they were way to young to be moving in together aside from their rather strange sleeping habits there was college to think about he probably wouldn't get any work done with her around. Now he had Marcus adding a whole new opinion.

He crossed the last street to the coffeehouse slipping quickly inside the warm interior. Tanya was waiting patiently at a table in the back on one of the couches she rubbed her knees blowing on a coffe cup filled to the brim with a brownish liquid, probably one of those salted caramel things, she loved those. Jim didn't waste anytime ordering instead he went straight for the couch hoping to bribe something out of Tan.

"Alright let's talk." Jim said shrugging off his jacket.

"No hello." Tanya asked with one of those bright smiles of hers.

"Hello, love of my life, my heart, my sugar lump, how are you?"

"Overkill, anyway there isn't anything to talk about can I move in or what."

"No no there is a lot to talk about, you can't be stringing bras up every where and Marcus lives in the only guestroom, where would you sleep."

"With you duh." She flipped her hair taking a sip from the coffee cup.

"No way, I sleep totally commando and you have a habbit of sleep stripping it's like dangling a bone over a dog's nose."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You'd be sleeping right beside me half naked how am I supposed to keep my hands off you?"

Tanya hid a giggle behind her sweater nodding," Is that a bad thing."

Jim bit his lip seeing how the whole conversation just took on a completely sexual undertone,"Marcus sleeps literally down the hall."

"We'll be quiet."

"Geez you make it so hard for me to use my brain." He blew breath in his hair taking a gulp from Tan's mug. Proving his suspicions correct, it was one of those salted caramel things.

"Sorry, but if Marcus is the whole issue why don't you just ask him what he thinks."

"I can't if I ask him he'll just shrug or nod, he never gives me an actual opinion. He feels like he's intruding when he does."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I try doing everything to make him comfortable, it's not even like I'm pitying him it's just I want him to get used to me like one weird type of family y'know."

She sighed ruffling her hair like it'd make problem fixers fall from the sky,"Maybe let him clean."

"No, no, no one cleans my house but me."

"It'd make him feel useful probably, right now he's living in this amazing house rent free with practically no responsibilities he might feel like it's too good to be true and one day you'll just pull the carpet from under him."

This was starting to give Jim a headache, he thought letting Marcus move in would be like living with a younger brother but he always felt like he was walking on eggshells around Marcus. What could he say that would set Marcus off into one of those self hating hazes.

"I don't know," Jim said placing his hands in Tan's baby fingers.

"Why'd he move in anyway?"

Jim shrugged,"I guess he doesn't like to talk about it."

They both sighed pressing their foreheads together, passing heat, ideas and love. "So can I move in?" Tan asked her lips closing around Jim's.

"One condition."

"What's that?"

"Keep your clothes on." They both knew full well this was a condition that would be easily broken.


	5. Jc and Kian

"Kian, hurry up I'm gonna be late!" Jc with only a towel wrapped around his waist pounded on the bathroom door, he was beginning to lose patience. Ricky already captured the downstairs bathroom and Connor was busy trying to concoct something edible out of soba noddles, cheese and eggs ready to go bad. 

It was so difficult living with three other guys.

Somebody was usually hogging the bathroom, burning the house down or leaving a bra laying around from one of their late night conquests. Jc was sadly alone, most of his free time was spent with netflix and a box of pizza. While Kian tried to smooth talk Andrea out of her jeans and Connor doing whatever it was Connor's ADD permitted. He would say those idiots were the bane of his existence but there was something weird about not having to hide his poptarts and actual silence.

"Kian!" Jc yelled a final time ready to start banging again.

Kian pushed the door open with his foot tucking his swaddled laundry under his arm,"I was only a second geez."

"Half an hour dude." Jc was not in the mood for arguing it'd probably only make him late,"By the way this new cologne isn't gonna work out." He coughed a bit swatting at the air. 

It wasn't like this didn't happen every morning it was just annoying as hell to have to go through it all the time. "And don't touch my shampoo." But sometimes it could be worth it, on those rare days when Kian bought his own stuff, or when Connor was actually calm enough to finish an episode of Pretty Little Liars and even those brief moments when Ricky left the bathroom.

Jc was excited as he had been for the past few days, now that the exchange program was in full swing and the new kids from Brighton were around school wasn't half as dull as before. Not to mention the european girls were not disappointing in the hotness category and Jc was looking forward to finally joining the ranks of de-virginified guys. He was sure to make a note of Zoe Sugg, Niomi Smart and Emma Blackery they were all to some stage or another taken which left him with only five other possibilities, he already had his sights trained on one person in particular, Bethan Mary.

She was fresh off a break up and fair game only problem with her was that she never went anywhere without her friends, they were like boy repelent which may or may not have been their intended purpose but whatever, he could handle a challenge.

"Jc, Ricky's about to leave hurry up." Kian called from the other side of the door.

Jc ran the towel through his hair then every where else throwing on a black beanie and one of Connor's jerseys he grabbed his bag on the way to the kitchen as Connor packed up the last lunch bag. 

"What is it today, chef Franta?" asked Jc as he nibbled on a cheese stick.

"Capri sun, club crackers and sugar cookies." Connor shoved the plastic bag into Jc's chest,"The soba wasn't working out."

Jc rolled his eyes following Connor out to where Ricky and Kian sat playing call of duty,"I thought you were ready." He moaned crossing his arms.

"That was two minutes ago." Kian said his eyes unmoving from the tv.

Connor pulled the xbox plug and pointed to the door ignoring the disatisfied look he received from Ricky,"If I'm late again Hearn fails me for the quarter."

Ricky sighed dragging his backpack along to the door with the broken handle until suddenly he stopped short in his tracks. 

Jc rolled his eyes, his hands on his hips. "What now Dillon?"

"I didn't instagram today." He pulled out his cellphone motioning for everyone to join in the shot. He waited for Jc to get in,"C'mon."

"No."

"I'm not leaving until you get in the picture."

Connor broke his smile a second to snap out,"Hurry up Jc."

Despite his protests Jc let himself be tugged into view.

"Selfie!" Ricky cheered trying to smile 'seductively'.

"My hair doesn't look right."

"We don't have time for this," Connor groaned mussing Ricky's hair.

Just an average day.

 -+

Kian and Ricky took the south hall to the science wing, Connor didn't even wave before he strutted off to some unpronouncable math class with the suffix -try. Leaving Jc to his own devices, perfect. He was all set to spend his morning hunting down Bethan like a wolf honing in on it's prey, he'd like to think there was a better analogy but when he thought about it, that made perfect sense.

He thought to find her in the cafeteria, all the newbies seemed to have made that their unofficial hangout, he couldn't wait until they found out about the roof. He found her at the last table by the senior class poster board she packed away doritos like they were going out of style giggling with her whole face. He swore she looked like a dream. 

He tested his breath, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt ready to face the girl shield and finally make some kind of mark on the elusive hottie. Or at least he started to before Bertie Gilbert came crashing through the door tumbling right into him.

"What's your deal, freshman?" Jc said angrily shoving Bertie off him.

"Sorry," he mumbled collecting paprs and pens off the floor.

Jc recognized his accent as one of the exchange students which made him feel less guilty for for yelling.

The bell rang, Bethan and her posse walked straight pass Jc not bothering with so much as a sideways glance. Jc fummed internally, this was all thanks to freaking Bertie.

"I've been trying to talk to her for...forever and you ruined everything," Jc shoved Bertie a final time before standing and marching out the door he sighed realizing it'd be a whole 24 hours before he got a chance to talk to Bethan again.

Sometimes life can really suck.

-+

Kian

You could build a house, get married and have two kids before Andrea finished her makeup, she dabbed on lipstick like the world depended on it adding a sprinkle of this under her eye and a smear of that on her cheek. Kian leaned his head against a locker balancing Andrea's books in one hand his own in the other. 

"You look pretty enough, can't we just...go."

"Nope, I've gotta get this line perfect." She refferred to that god awful mascara that took her seemingly hours to apply.

Kian, with one of those wicked smiles pushed Andrea's elbow slightly making her poke herself in the eye,"Ow," she dropped her head making sounds that resembled crying.

"Woah, I didn't mean to-" 

She spread a thick pink line over his nose with the lipstick smiling brightly at Kian's surprised face.

"Very funny, but not for long," Kian grabbed her by the waist tickling her midsection, Andrea squirmed laughing uncontrollably. "That'll teach ya."

 "Keep your hands to yourself Lawley." Principal Renner walked past them with the grace of a baby hippo. He gave Andrea a disappointed look and walked off. 

Kian reluctantly let go rubbing off the lipstick,"This isn't over."

"Of course it isn't," Andrea checked her teeth for any smudges then shoved all the make up in her locker,"It's august right, I put on green shadow just for this month."

"September."

She mumbled a curse diving for the orange shadow.

Kian pulled her away as she struggled to grab the makeup,"You look perfect." He cupped her cheeks half smiling then all together. 

"But I always wear orange in the fall."

He kissed away her doubts linking their fingers. There was a strange way about the two of them, they could burp and make stupid faces infront of eachother but there was the other side of their relationship with all the hot kisses and touching it could be so weird sometimes one moment they'd be playing GTA and the next Andrea sat in Kian's lap her hands trailing under his shirt. But the lack of rhythm was what they liked best.

 They didn't notice Bertie waiting patiently for them to move from infront of his locker. 


	6. Sam and Trevor

I would say something cheesy like 'Dear Kian' but I'm really not in the mood to be honest. It's mandatory we write a letter to you guys every week so I'm only doing this because I have to but since I writing it I might as well make it good. Anyway, it sucks here in...wherever I am the people talk so fast everything they say sounds like gibberish and they use a bunch of slang words I can't understand, they keep calling me a bloke and while yes I know it's a bad thing I'd like to know what exactly I'm being called. Aside from that it's hard to make friends out here since this is such a small school, it feels like everyone's known eachother all their lives and I'm stepping in their territory, if Trevor wasn't here I swear I'd start pulling out my hair. Then there's classes, it's like these teachers are speaking dutch or something, back at home school was easy but here I can barely keep up it's like...just weird I'll be lucky if I get a C (or the british equivalent) this term. Save me! 

  Sincerely (or not) Sam

P.S. Trevor says hi

P.P.S I say hi too and I hope this doesn't sound weird but I love you and I really miss you.

Dear...guys,

I'm really bad at writing letters, there's just too many emotions involved I wanna say things out loud so you'll just listen and half this wouldn't need to be written, but of course you can't hear me so I'll just have to explain it all. One Sam's taking things way too hard he's always pouting when Mr. Vick (that's the math teacher) says we have to do anything but it's not just Mr.Vick it's everyone, he's always in a bad mood. But I can't blame him Brighton's like a gloomy hell. I know you haven't read Twilight but it's kinda like when Bella moves to Forks. The sun hardly ever comes out and when it does it's only for like an hour then it's cloudy, where's my Edward. Oh yeah and the girls here are sooo cute,  I met one named Hazel she's way out of my league but she likes when I sing and she laughs at my jokes...I'm in love. That's all that's really happened so far but I gotta say, I'm excited for the next few weeks.

Ironically, Trevor.


	7. Marcus

Marcus didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, he only knew that when he woke up he wasn't at his desk. Instead he was in Jim's bed his arm wrapped in bandages, he was tucked under the blankets Jim's lamp casting a golden light across the room. He felt stangely well for a Friday like he wasn't just waking up into the same warm-ish September on a different continent. He didn't remember leaving his desk let alone crawling into Jim's bed but he did a lot of crazy things when he was in one of those moods. 

"Sleep well?" Jim asked from the doorway, he wore a blue sweater and black jeans fit tight around his six foot five inch frame.

"Yes, actually." He surprised himself with the admission, he never slept well.

Jim appeared pleased trying to hide his smile."You'd better get dressed, you're already late for school." 

Marcus ran a hand through his hair sighing, he'd completely forgotten about school. He contemplated staying in bed and trying to sleep away whatever thought was in the back of his head trying to be noticed, but then he'd have to make up some excuse to give to the teachers that Jim would have to sign and most times Marcus just wanted to leave Jim to himself. He even felt awkward for laying in his bed.

"You could stay home if you want...I don't mind."

He was made aware that Jim was still at the door waiting for his descion,"I'll go." He'd much rather tug up the blanket and close his eyes but he knew Jim probably did mind and it was best if he just got out of the way.

"I could drive you." Jim offered moving into the room slightly.

Marcus shook his head. The walk would do him good, besides a car ride with Jim meant awkward silence that left him wondering how he ever made friends in the first place.

Jim sighed taking a seat beside Marcus, he leaned forward his hands on his knees like they were glued there,"Why don't you like me." He asked shyly.

Marcus was taken aback. He scratched his head wondering if he'd heard right,"What?"

"You never want to be around me and they only time we ever talk is for about two seconds with me starting the conversations."

He had to admit Jim had a point. He never really talked to Jim because he never felt like he had anything important to say, he never wanted to be around because then he felt like he was being clingy and he always let Jim talk first 'cause he didn't want to inconvience him. But Jim had it all wrong, he really liked being around him,"...I do like you."

"Then why are you acting like we're just strangers, I agreed to let you stay with me because I thought it'd good for you but I feel like I'm just making things worse and sticking my nose where it doesn't belong."

Marcus sat up straight now his confusion clear,"You actually want me here."

"Yes, I've being trying to show you that for the last week. That's why I let you have all you're fun and just be free for a bit...besides I get lonely."

"You have Tanya."

"I can't hang around her every moment of every day."

Marcus stared at his hands wondering what was going on. Jim was completely different from what he thought, "I like living here, I like that I can't stay up 'till midnight, I like that I have to keep my room tidy, I like that you care enough to enforce your rules I like that sometimes it feels like you care about me."

Now it was Jim's turn to look utterly baffled,"Of course I care about you. Your sister's my best friend she's told me all these cool stories about you and I'm happy I finally get to put a name to the face." He placed his hands on Marcus' shoulders forcing him to meet his eyes,"I want you here, and as long as you'll stay I won't stop caring."

Marcus crumbled, letting Jim pull him in. He shook uncontrollably his tears falling in a deluge. He'd never heard someone admit so blantanly that he was somebody to them, he turned the sentence over and over in his head untill it all made sense, until the words were sinking in. _I'm somebody,_ he thought feeling a fresh onset of tears.

Jim rubbed circles into his back feeling like finally he was seeing the real Marcus, the soft one that blamed himself for the short comings of the world, the one that scrubbed the kitchen just to feel useful. He had a feeling things were about to change.

And for a minute all was bliss.

-+

Marcus was late, after all that happened earlier that morning he still had to go get Alfie who was surprised to find it was still the same year and had a quick coffee break.

 

He wasn't surprised to find it was almost the end of first period. He waved bye to Alfie heading for Niomi's classroom in room 7 all the way around the school. He had a mind to just hug her until his arms got tired, he'd found a new passion for life and it had a lot to do Jim, he was almost to the door when heard it.


	8. Troye

Troye awoke with Tyler curled up under him. He wished he could turn this into some kind of routine, he could definitly get used to waking up to that lilac hair. The sun was hidden by clouds making the morning seem gray, Troye remembered Steele saying this was some kind of omen, he peeked out the window after slidding away from Tyler and throwing on a shirt as he'd not worn one to bed or pants for that matter. Tyler made it very clear he'd rather sleep naked but Troye strongly refused, Tyler with one of those hearty laughs nodded he'd wait a full year befgore deflowering his delicate lily. The thought made Troye smile as he dug in his pants pocket for a cellphone to see if he had any messages from Bertie. He found several.

'Can we talk?'

'Troye!'

'Check your damn phone'

'I really need to talk to you.'

'It's important'

Troye didn't bother reading the rest of the messages obviously he and Bertie needed to have a serious talk...now. He quietly rushed down the staircase hoping Tyler was still asleep. He dialed Bertie on skype, if this conversation was as important as it seemed Troye wanted to be closer. He also thought it'd be better to read his lips instead of text message, this was _urgent._

Bertie's sullen face appeared on the screen, he seemed grayer than usual his blonde hair laying limply against his head. 

Troye's eyes widened he couldn't believe this was Bertie. "What's happened." He asked leaning forward.

' _I'm breaking.'_ He signed his fingers moving lethargically.

"I want you to  **talk** to me, and what do you mean breaking?"

"Everyday I go to school hoping it'll be different and it never is...I'm just so tired of it, all the composure I try to build up only to have it torn down like a freaking piece of paper, my ability to sit back and take it all is breaking, something's got to give." He looked down at something on the desk looking at it with a confused expression like he was considering an entire lifetime of possibilities.

"No one said you had to suffer in silence, you're not alone there's me and Emma too we're on your side."

"You have Tyler and Emma's playing some cat and mouse game with the Harries twin and it's all coming down on me." His face hardened into a scowl and he started to reach for whatever it was across the desk.

"Bertie."

"I don't blame you, Tyler's more important than I am."

"That's not true, you're my best friend I love you and I mean that."

"Yes...," he sounded older like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders.

"Bertie."

"It may already be too late." The screen was blank suddenly leaving Troye gripping the edges of his laptop so hard his knuckles were turning white. The cryptic conversation left his thoughts in shambles one thought stood out through all the rest moving him back to Tyler's room into his jeans a jacket and Chuck Taylor's he walked swiftly to the door and out thinking all the while, he had to get to Bertie...fast. 


	9. Finn and a letter

For a Friday the school was eerily quiet, nobody chattered about weekened plans or gossiped about-whatever it was people gossiped about. The only sound was the scratch of pencils and papers shuffling, it was almost like someone had replaced all the students with senial old men. Even Jack was unusually quiet scribbling notes on his paper like it was the most interesting thing to him. Finn almost started to ask what everyone's problem was but he was cut short by what sounded like rocks being thrown against the side of the school. The sound barely phased him, he'd heard lawn mowers before and people hammering away at...whatever but then the sound turned into something else, someting that made his heart stop.

 Gun shots.

 

 September 12 Mongomery County Police Report,

...the student was 15 year old Bertie Gilbert who'd purchased the weapons from a gun show with faked identification several months preceding the shooting, it is not clear exactly what month the guns were purchased, the bullets were bought at a local shooting range it is believed a bribe though the owner of the range has no comment. We have identified twelve bodies thus far with many more to go it seems so far this is proving to be undisbuteidly one of the worst shootings ever to take place in this county's history.


	10. Letters

Bethan Mary Leadly,

                                      My teachers name was John Green, he was the new guy that just got his degree and Clarke was just supposed to be his proving ground before he moved on to bigger and better things. When we heard the first shots, they didn't actually sound like gunfire so we didn't think anything of it but somehow Mr.Green knew. We were in the library on the second floor doing some research for this project on the chinese government. As the sound got closer Mr.Green started throwing sofa cushions and pillows out the window making a small circle on the ground, we all thought he was crazy then we saw his face and the sounds started to clear up and we finally realized what they were, a boy named Henry was the first to get it, he rushed to the window with such an urgency I thought his feet might be burning holes through the floor and then just like that, he jumped. My mouth dropped open along with everyone else's, the shooting drew Mr.Green's attention for a brief second before he started rushing us all out when we saw that Henry was okay it was a lot easier to just go for it, by the time it was my turn the shooting sounded like it was right outside the door. I did one of the dumbest things in my life at that moment...I hesitated. 

I was scared that whichever way I went it'd only lead me to my death, if I jumped surely the pillows wouldn't catch me and I'd break something and if I stayed Bertie would burst through the door and end my life just as quickly. I looked back to Mr.Green asking him silently if it would be alright. He nodded swiftly moving to the window frame. In the split second it took me to jump, Bertie burst through the doors. I was caught by the few people who hadn't yet run, once they had me on the ground they bolted running so fast you'd think they weren't human anymore. I wasn't actually close enough to feel it but I swear to you that when that bullet pierced Mr.Green's skull, I felt the very foundation of the school rock.

His body slid out the window like a cinder block hitting the ground with a bone chilling crack. I pressed myself into a first floor window hoping Bertie wouldn't seize this vunerable moment to make a victim out of me. I stood there for what felt like seconds before a man in a swat suit pulled me into another classroom. It turns out I'd been standing there over an hour. When I finally knew I was going to be safe, this was on the ambulance ride I just...crumbled.

 

Jonah Green

                           I've never lost someone close to me, I was a lucky little brat up until two weeks ago. I had to go to three funerals within a week of eachother and the next one's up Monday. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life, it like I was standing at the top of a mountain and all of a sudden I'd started running down the hill so fast it made my lungs burn but I had to keep going, maybe eventually I'll trip and just give up all together...a few really awesome people died that day and it makes me really sad when I think that all of this could've been avoided if one thing was changed like a butterfly effect. There's a mass funeral tomorrow but to be honest I'd rather spend my time watching spongebob.

 

Connor Franta

                           It was like someone had set off fireworks somewhere in the school. We'd hear a bunch of popping sounds then muffled screams but they didn't sound terrified besides the lunchroom was already loud we didn't pay much attention until Marcus Butler a guy in my math class ran in, he was breathless and looked like death himself was on his heels. The teachers crowded him speaking in hurried voices over the microphone Mr.Tuttle always carried.

Marcus started telling us to shove our book bags against the door and whatever else wasn't nailed to the ground. I trusted him. I don't know why we were never really friends but his eyes said millions of words he couldn't seem to form. I started pushing my stuff to the front door and everyone else taking my lead started moving vending machines and tables. The teachers ran out into the hallway giving Marcus a key and telling him something as they left. He scanned the cafeteria then came over to me talking quick.

He said Bertie Gilbert was running around shooting people he told me to leave through the fire doors and take anybody that'd listen with me. I tried to make him follow me but he just shook his head locking the door then as he stepped back into the hallway he locked the other door from the outside. I told everyone to follow me and they just came not even asking questions. I pointed them to the fire doors, then ran back out into the hall to find Marcus.

That's the only thing I've ever regretted in my life.

I found him down the hall between classrooms three and four, through the window all I saw was blood and people laying unmoving a few of them were shaking hidden under desks while others moaned in pain. I saw Kian through that window. His face was practically desimated only way I knew it was him was the black shirt he was wearing that morning. Andrea lay beside him her eyes frozen open. I must have gasped or something cause the next thing I knew Marcus was pulling me into this little dent between the two classrooms. It used to be a supply closet but then it was just empty space. He looked at me disapprovingly but relieved at the same time. I'd like to think it was because he knew he wasn't going to die alone. 

Bertie came out of classroom four like a madman, his eyes had turned to little black pools I'd never really noticed him before but that day he looked so...evil but at the same time...sad.

I'll never forget how the next minute went.

"I know somebody's out here." His voice sounded so pained like he'd been screaming all day,"I'll go into room five, I'll shoot every single one of those bastards. Show yourself!"

I hoped it was a bluff clinging to Marcus like plastic wrap. "We're gonna die." I whispered as Bertie started to walk into the hallway. 

"When I say go, you run and don't stop until you get to room 18 get everybody out of there and into the janitors closet. Don't fucking stop or look back, okay?" His words came out so fast his lips looked like they were quivering.

I nodded, realizing that Marcus just said to me his last words. 

"Go!"

And I ran.

 

Zoe Sugg

                 This letter will be brief as I have not yet come to terms with the loses I suffered that awful day. I was in room 18 with my friend Niomi we were all under our desks trying to make ourselves into tiny balls. When the door opened we thought it was Bertie but instead it was Connor Franta he told us to get in the janitors closet. We were happy to get any sort of direction so we just followed him. Niomi asked Connor if he'd seen Marcus and his face just went bone white. 

We all survived the attack of course but three days after all the known names were released Niomi tossed herself out the window of her aparment. I often wonder why I don't do the same, but I see Joe everyday acting like nothing happened just trying to be himself and I think that if can be strong maybe I can be too.

 

Joe Sugg

                   People would like to believe everyone in room 3 died but that's not entirely true. As much as someone would like to think Bertie wasn't entirely a mindless killer. He initially let out ten shots that hit random people like Jack Harries and Andrea Russet then he got more specific going to Emma Blackery and Finn Harries, they were sitting together that day because Emma had finally given up trying to resist Finn's charm. First he shot Emma point blank in the head then he dragged Finn to the back of the room, told him undress see how it felt being embarrased like all the times he was. He taunted him about how he'd just killed his brother then he shot one of his fingers off. And finally shot him in the stomach so it'd take him longer to die. He shot a few more random people then left. It took the paramedics an hour to arrive and by then Finn had already turned blue, a few us held his hand and whispered reasurrances in his ear before he just stopped breathing.

Jim Chapman

                           I don't have much to say so I'll just say this, last week I went to the first funeral in my life and this week I'm supposed to be cleaning out Marcus' room but, no...I don't think I will.

 

Excerpts from; Voices a look into the Clarke High School Masacre

       

 


	11. Deaths

Alfie Deyes

Finn Harries 

Jack Harries

Louise Watson

Teagan Lewis

Charlie McDonnel

Alice Thorsen 

Emma Blackery

Kian Lawley

Jc Caylen

Andrea Russet

Ricky Dillon

Marcus Butler

13 unidentified bodies.


	12. Reminiscence

Troye 

           I ran to Bertie's house only to find out he'd already left so I ran up to the school. It wasn't that hard to get in since there were windows opens and people were just throwing themselves out of them. I got in through a first floor window into an empty classroom. I didn't hear all the shooting so I didn't know what was going on but then I got to room 3 and I almost upchucked last nights dinner, I knew it was Bertie somehow so I just ran until I found him in one of our secret hideouts at the school. The one in this tiny room outside the cafeteria. He sat on the floor his knees pulled up to his chest, dead from a shot to the temple. Swat team guys starting swarming around me asking questions and that's when I sort of blacked out, the next thing I remembered was sitting in Tyler's lap crying onto his shoulder. 

The studies say Bertie was your run of the mill bullied teen who'd finally taken his stand, only I know that this wasn't the case. He was the victim turned victimizer by years of physical and mental torture his life was just...sad. His parents gave him up when he was six and he's been going through foster homes left and right for years where god knows what awful stuff happened. Until he ended up okay for a while when he met Emma and me. We were our own little clique until Emma started getting eyes for Finn and the whole exchange thing and Finn started bullying Bertie it all led up to the september 3rd incident, it was more than just the bullying.

No one can ever truly know Betie's pain, but on that video chat we had before he made the final decision I could have stopped it all. I could've been the rock that stopped the cogs from turning and saved twenty five people. I wish I was there that day, to talk Bertie off the ledge before the point of no return before that one moment,

.....of impact.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

_and fade out.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to READ PART TWO


End file.
